jerry_jacksonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruvva Caspa (episode)
''' '''This article is about the episode. For the character, see Caspa. 'Bruvva Caspa '''is an episode of Jerry Jackson. It was uploaded to YouTube on 2 March 2010. Plot Jerry introcuces himself and says that he cannot be bothered to make cartoons, saying that he is "well sick of it". He says that one of his passions is "thinking up new types of petcare prodcucts", and he wishes to do that instead. Jerry then tells us that he has resigned (which he mispronounces as "resigniting"), and his brother, Caspa, is taking over. Caspa suddenly appears and kicks Jerry. Caspa introduces himself, and says that he is "well nervous", but once he gets used to it "it will flow like a river what has got boats on it but the boats are not disturbing the flow of the river". Caspa goes over to Jon and says that Jon is his best friend. Jon slowly walks away from Caspa, saying that he does not know him, but Caspa says that since Jon is friends with Jerry, "there is a connection". A family tree showing Jerry's family is shown as Caspa says this. Jon says that if he squints a bit, "you look like stinc, if you know what I mean", and Caspa then starts to laugh. Jon states that he doesn't think that the friendship will work, because what he said was not meant to be a joke, and Caspa is not meant to "make loud laughing sounds what are annoying". Caspa says that he has "older brother syndrome". Jon suggests that Caspa should go to the doctors, and Caspa takes that as an insult saying that he can hit boys that are younger than him and it does not hurt his fist. Caspa begins to get outraged with Jon and chases his down the street trying to punch him. Caspa goes to his bedroom with two posters: one of a woman wearing a pink bikini on the wall and one which says "insx" on it. Caspa says that he "does all the things what a normal boy would do" in that room, like "looking out of the window" and "throwing bits of paper into the bin". Caspa then walks to the other side of his room, revealing two posters of bands: "toploder" (a parody of Toploader) and "simpley red" (a parody of Simply Red), which are Caspa's favourite bands. Caspa says that he gets "so lost in the melodies" that he feels like he is "in another world". Caspa says that Jerry listens to a lot of "emu" (emo) and "new mettal" (new metal) "pussy music". Jerry walks in says that although that Caspa is into "alternative rock bands of the 1990's" he does not agree with Caspa insulting his music. Caspa interrupts Jerry with "the Casper Jackson show". He is sitting behind a desk in front of a large window with the city in the background, with a large sign with the words "all nite long w/ CASTPER jackson" on it. Caspa introduces his new co-host, which turns out to be the chocolate man wearing a blue suit jacket and a red bow tie. Caspa describes the chocolate man as "black" and "good at talking to ladies". The chocolate man uses a terrible pick up line. Casper then says that next weeks guest will be the car from ''Knight Rider. Caspa asks the chocolate man if he has anything "dirty to say", but the chocolate man says that he has already used his line, but he could say it again, but has forgotten his line. Caspa walks up to a crowd and asks them who they love, to which they reply "Casper Jackson". Caspa asks the crowd how much they love him, to which they reply "loads". Caspa remarks upon how much his audience love him, and makes an insulting comment about Jerry. Jerry, who is very irritated by the way Caspa has been behaving, walks up to Caspa and says that he is "p*ssed off". Jerry then decides to go back to making animations, and fires Caspa. Category:Episodes